marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Marrissa Picard
Alright, so bringing Insane Guy of DOOM in the story failed twice in a row. Let’s try something else. :- ASBusinessMagnet Marissa Flores is a minor character in the Star Trek series, who was briefly given second-in-command powers of the USS Enterprise from Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The character was later picked up by Stephen Ratliff, who wrote Star Trek fanfic and greatly expanded Marissa's role, mis-assuming that she was eventually adopted by Picard (hence becoming "Marrissa Picard") and giving her many Mary Sue traits. These stories were what inspired Doombly to name MarissaTheWriter and Marrissa Roberts (and, indirectly, the Marrissaverse and ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS) after her, and therefore, in Marrissaverse Stories 2015, she is referred to as "the original". Biography At the point when the Enterprise first appears in Marrissaverse Stories 2015, Marrissa has grown up (The Next Generation puts her at age nine, and many Ratliff stories also deal with her adolescence) and is now the main captain of the Enterprise. She takes the ship over Tbilisi, Georgia, but because it's so big, part of it ends up at the city of Portal High School as well. She positions the front entrance to the ship right next to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry so that she could encounter the girl that was named after her, Marrissa Roberts (at the time posing as Violet Beauregarde). Marrissa calls Violet to a showdown, confident that she will win as Violet appears to have nothing on the scale of size of the Enterprise. However, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller remind her of the events of ITS MY LIFE!, where Marrissa Roberts defeated Assirram Strebor, her evil clone. Knowing that Violet thus can fight someone who is equal to her, Marrissa Picard retreats, taking Roxa and Dick with her. As it turns out, the Enterprise is an effective time machine; by going faster than light, it can go back in time. Therefore, Marrissa is able to take Roxa and Dick back to the year AG 1945 and drop them with parachutes over the city of Portal High School. The Enterprise is later seen attacking Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, forcing Violet to retreat to its underground part, called "the catacombs". There, Roxa and Dick greet Violet, along with some of the characters of ITS MY LIFE!. As Chell ends up revealing Violet as Marrissa Roberts, the shock creates a beam which destroys the Enterprise and lands Marrissa Picard in rubble. Marrissa Roberts then teleports Marrissa Picard directly above the dog park of Welcome to Night Vale, where she is killed by evil letters from a poem. Trivia *It appears that she comes from another universe. Since she is the captain of the Enterprise and therefore presumably the main character of that universe, it can also be called "the Marrissaverse", and therefore Roxa, when thinking, has to clarify that by saying "the Marrissaverse", she means the one that she herself comes from. Appearances *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Foreign Mary Sues